Lucia Di Lammermoor
by Insane Innocence
Summary: Kagome, an up-and-coming opera singer has been invited to perform a concert in Germany. Now, after all her work, a young prince barges into her life demanding her attention. What is a girl to do?
1. The Voice of an Angel

Lucia Di Lammermoor

Lips parted and the words came out in a tone deeper than was thought possible for a girl her age. She wove a story with her melodic voice, enchanting all those watching in the audience. Lucia Di Lammermoor was a lovely opera to sing by nearly everyone's standards. The thing they could not believe, though, was how a nineteen-year-old girl could manage to pull it off. It seemed almost impossible to them.

Kagome put on the show of her life. This was her chance to be a star. The people of Berlin had requested that she sing at the opera for a contest of sorts. She had been so excited when she had received the invitation that she had made reservations at once and left for Germany. Now, here she was, clothed in an elegant dress that she was sure cost a bundle. It was a Victorian style satin bridal gown with low V-cut period boned bodice that laced up the back. A Victorian style skirt was smooth fitted in front and gathered at the back with a short train and large draping bow bustle called a butterfly bow. It was a brilliant red as well, very eye catching. Her hair was done up in an intricate design of braids and curls with a tiara atop her head. She also had a bit of make-up on. Black eyeliner to bring out her eyes and ruby red lipstick on to have her lips stand out boldly under the blinding spotlight.

Having the spotlight on her made her feel rather sick. So many people were watching her. There must have been hundreds of people there. Gulping between a brief pause in her singing, she started once again with a strong voice, arms opening to show her expressions and her passion. She took a few steps forward and gazed out at the people watching her with tears in her eyes. The song was passionate, full of emotion. That was one of the main reasons she had chosen the piece. She could express herself freely through such beautiful music. What if she messed up, though? What if she didn't win? Oh well, it didn't matter. This performance would bring her the fame she craved. It had to.

He watched her from the balcony. Such a delicate figure she had under such a lovely gown. He nearly licked his lips. He could barely believe his eyes or his ears. Beside him, his wife scowled, watching how her husband stared at the singer with a fervent look in his azure eyes. What did this woman have that she didn't? Ayame pouted then turned her gaze back upon the opera, glaring daggers at the young Kagome. How dare this witch steal her lover away with the mere sound of her voice? It had been hard enough to get the handsome Prince Kouga to marry her and now it all seemed like a waste of time if he was just going to ogle women that were nearly seven years younger than he was. Ayame scowled once again, the word 'whore' coming to mind as she berated the young woman.

Kouga shivered. Who was this lovely siren? He had to know, but he knew that it was rude etiquette to just get up and leave during a performance. The young prince shifted around in his seat, begging for this performance to be over with. What was taking her so long? Sure, she sang like an angel, but he wanted to meet her. He needed to meet her. He had never wanted something so badly in his life except maybe his lovely mare back home in the stables. Kouga bit down on his lower lip and fidgeted until Ayame jabbed him in the arm with her finger and glared at him, a silent warning to hold still. The prince growled in return, but was cut short when applause sounded throughout the theatre's house. Standing abruptly, Kouga practically ripped past the curtain blocking the door and walked hurriedly down the hallway to the stairs. He took two at a time until he came across a worker there.

Kagome came off the stage with a huge sigh. Her body was trembling and she was having a little trouble walking straight. Damn. That performance really took a lot out of her, though the audience seemed to enjoy it. For that she was extremely happy.

"That was lovely, child. You really outdid yourself!"

"Hm? Oh, Ms. Kaede, you came!" Kagome smiled at the old woman before her.

"Of course I did, child. Do you honestly think I would miss this performance?"

"Never."

Kagome could not help but grin as the old woman complimented her on her song choice as they headed back toward the backstage where the dressing rooms were conveniently located. Passing nearly six doors, the young singer and Kaede stopped at a door off to the right that led into a small dressing room. As seen in the movies, there was a lighted mirror, but she had no huge couch to speak of or anything. Make-up was scattered over a small coffee table off to the side of the room and jeans were strewn along the room along with a few blouses. Kagome grinned sheepishly at Kaede when she saw the old woman looking at the mess in disapproval.

"For a beautiful singer, you sure keep yourself in quite a disaster area, child."

"I know, I know. I'll clean up before we leave. Honest!"

Before Kaede could even get a word in, though, there was a knock at the door much to the old woman's displeasure. Guests? Now? She glanced over toward Kagome then gazed at the mess pointedly. The young woman did not need to be 'told' twice. She immediately tossed her make-up into an empty bag and kicked her dirty clothes into a dark corner as quickly as she could before stumbling over herself just to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"Miss Kagome, a young gentleman is here to see you. Is it all right if I let him in?"

"No, it is not," came Kaede's quick reply. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is all right. Bring him in right away!"

"Very well, Miss."

Kagome flashed the crew member a smile before closing the door on his back and went to straighten her messy dressing room even more while she awaited her guest. Kaede smirked. She just stood back and allowed Kagome to deal with her own mess.

"Do you think it wise to let a man into your room?"

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't appropriate. You're just like your mother, child."

"My mother met my father through 'inappropriate' meetings at concerts. Would you be happy if I just let my chances slip away and stay abstinent forever?"

"Yes."

Kagome laughed. The look the old woman was giving her was a mix between disgust and eating a sour lemon. A rather comical look if you asked her. When she was about to comment on the face her guardian was making, a knock once again came to the door and she perked up. Striding toward the door, she cracked it open and peered at the one standing out in the pseudo hallway. She was met with a piercing azure gaze that made her shiver. Taking into consideration that this was probably her guest, the singer opened the door wider to welcome the stranger inside. With calculated steps, the man led himself into the dressing room and Kagome shut the door quietly behind him.

"Gutenabend, Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Kagome attempted to speak in German. Saying good evening had been difficult for her, much less asking what she could do for him. Curse her for never paying attention to her instructor.

Kouga noted her discomfort with amusement. "No worries, my lady, we may speak in English if you wish."

"Oh, thank you! Now, what may I do for you sir?"

"I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kouga Neufeld. It is an honor to meet you, miss….miss…?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome had held out a hand for him to shake when Kaede suddenly smacked her hand away. Kagome gasped and turned to whine at the woman until she saw the look on her face. Brows pinched together in obvious worry and Kaede glared back at her. After a moment of that, she turned to face Kouga and bowed deeply. Kagome only stared.

"Kagome. This is the young prince of the German royal family. Bow!"

Kagome gasped in shock, but her body did as it was told. Dear God….what had she done to catch the attention of a prince?

AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. This is a bit of a test for me. I've never written an IY story, but I was inspired after going to the opera with my theatre class. If you enjoyed it, please, by all means, review and feel free to give me ideas. Thank you!


	2. A Ride Through Paradise

Kouga stared at the spectacle the two women were causing. Non-Germans were so odd to him. Why couldn't they just keep themselves calm and collected? Oh well, now was not the time to make comparisons between the German culture and the rest of the world. Clearing his throat, both women glanced up at him, Kagome wearing a sheepish grin. 'She's beautiful,' he thought. How anyone could possess such beauty shocked him to the core. Once again, now was not the time to think of this.

Kagome watched the prince with bright eyes, her smile wavering. Had she done something wrong? No, impossible. Kaede would have killed her by now if she had. Bringing herself up to her full height, much to her guardian's displeasure, Kagome waited to be addressed. She didn't have too long to wait.

"A lovely performance by a lovely woman."

Kagome blushed, averting her gaze. "Do you really think so? I was so nervous and I kept thinking that I would mess up! Do you think I messed up? I mean come on,"

"Kagome."

The teenager stopped short when she heard Kaede reprimand her. Mentally kicking herself, she at least had the decency to look embarrassed before the handsome Prince Kouga. Come to think of it, when Kagome looked at him more closely, she noticed just how good-looking he was. A set of azure blue eyes, bronze skin, a body to die for, silky black hair, and a wicked grin. It almost made the teenager drool.

Kouga noticed the dark-haired beauty's approving gaze. His grin seemed to just melt onto his lips, fangs poking out at the corners. So she liked what she saw, eh? Well, he would just have to keep that in mind.

"What can we do for you, my lord?" the old woman grumbled. My, she wasn't all that pleasant.

"I came just to applaud this woman on her performance and learn her name. Since I have already done both, I feel the need to extend an invitation for her to come visit my family and me in my home. Does the fair lady accept?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" Kagome cried out. She looked like the cat that got the cream or something like that.

"My lord, are ye sure that you should be extending invitations to someone so young?" Kaede commented. 'Inviting someone under the drinking age none the less,'

"I am absolutely sure, Madame."

Kagome just about squealed with glee. Petite sized hands balling up into tiny fists, she had to resist the urge to jump up and down like a fool before the German Prince and behave like a proper young woman. What a drag.

"Now, before anything else is said and done, I must insist that I go along as well, my lord. I consider Kagome as my child and refuse to let her get too far from me."

Kouga looked a little displeased, but he agreed anyway. Kagome sighed. Great, now Kaede could chase off Prince Charming. It just didn't seem fair to her.

"Well then, ladies, I will take my leave." Kouga turned to face Kagome, taking one of her fisted hands into his own and easing it open. "I shall send an escort for you tomorrow in the early morning. Until then, good night." With that, Kouga brushed his lips over the dark-haired teen's knuckles then turned on a dime, leaving the young woman to fend off her hormones and a rather sour looking Kaede.

"Should this keep up, ye will be pregnant with his child within three months."

"Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever say something so lovely ever again." Kaede smirked.

As Kouga was retreating from the backstage, a fiery red-head intercepted him with a fierce shove. The prince was none too pleased, a growl ripping from his throat.

"You were with that singer, weren't you!" Ayame accused.

"Dear wife, is it really any of your business where I go?" Kouga sneered, eyeing his wife with a death glare.

"I knew it, you were with her! Kouga I will not tolerate you fooling around with some snot-nosed brat! In case you haven't remembered, I'm your wife! Pregnant with your child!"

Kouga sighed heavily, reaching up to rub his eyes. "Yes, Ayame, I know quite well that you are pregnant. How far along now, five months? You hardly ever let me forget,"

"With good reason!"

Kouga mentally berated himself for ever getting this woman pregnant. She was his wife, yes, but she had the voice of a crow and was always quick to accuse him of an affair with anyone. Hell, she had even accused him of sleeping with one of his rivals, Inuyasha of the Takeshi family; a family from Japan. 'Nothing like Kagome, though,' he thought. 'she has the voice of an angel and is quite…..intriguing' Kouga caught his track of thought before it could go any further. How did he always end up in these predicaments?

"Come now, Ayame, it is time for you to rest. It isn't good for the baby if you're always on your feet and stressing yourself out." That was when Ayame became the 'sweet and caring' wife she had always portrayed herself to be before his parents and grandparents.

"Oh, Darling, don't be silly! Our love provides me with enough strength to take on any challenge just to stay by your side!" The red-head had stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Ayame, I am sure of that."

AN: Please don't kill me, but I had to show SOME insight on the relationship between Kouga and Ayame. I myself don't like Ayame, but I'm finding her to be a fine character to play around with. Anyway, hope you'll review. Thanks!


End file.
